kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Human
(half) and Leez Haias (pure-blood). Parr exhibits feline traits inherited from her sura ancestor(s). ]] has red markings around her eyes, vestiges of her sura ancestry. ]] Humans are divided into pure-bloods, half-bloods, and quarters, according to how much sura blood they have. The boundaries between classifications and the amount of non-human attributes are strictly set at 25% and 50%. One of the greatest issues concerning half-bloods is the debate over whether or not they are truly human, so killing a half is not always considered murder.Currygom's blog, Races: Humans ① - pure-bloods, halfs, quarters Humans are the weakest of the three races. They reside in the human realm. They usually live scattered among villages, towns and cities, and take refuge in larger cities in case of danger. The word manusha, the Hindi word for human, occasionally appears on magician licenses in the webtoon. Humans are known to have an afterlife, and they are judged by the gods after death. There is both a normal afterlife and Hell, were sinners go. Time flows differently in each location; in the normal afterlife it flows slower, but in Hell it flows quickly. What would be only a moment for living humans can be a very long time for those who are suffering in Hell. It is unclear if half-bloods share the human afterlife, because Agwen Rajof makes a prayer to the gods to view a murdered half as a human and take him. :See also: Ancient human Pure-blood humans Most humans are pure-blood humans, which are humans with less than 25% sura blood. Pure-blood humans have identical eye and hair color, though subtle variations have been seen in Asha Rahiro, Lorraine Rartia, and Anna Haias. Quarters Quarter humans have at least 25% but less than 50% sura blood. This can lead to some unusual hair or skin color, or a particular talent in the field of magic. Halfs Half-blood humans have 50% or more sura blood. They always exhibit some of their sura ancestor's physical characteristics; the higher the percentage of sura blood a half has, the more non-human traits they exhibit, such as tails, ears, fur, or scales. Half-bloods are known for their great physical strength and transcendental skills. As a result of the bloodshed during the Cataclysm, there are many pure-bloods and quarters who are prejudiced against halfs. Abilities Only pure-bloods and quarters are able to become magicians and have divine affinity, though there exist humans such as Kubera Leez who have a divine affinity of 0. After the Cataclysm, divine magic was considerably weakened. The summoning rules themselves changed, making humans risk their own lives to summon a god with the Idha Etu magic. The barriers, no longer empowered by gods, weakened. Now, only a priest with the corresponding triple attribute can maintain a barrier without risking his or her life; only Asha Rahiro has been able to change a barrier's attribute. The birth attributes of a pure-blood or quarter derive from the month, day, and hour he or she was born, with each attribute corresponding to a god. Even though halfs have a divine affinity of 0 (and therefore cannot borrow power from the gods), they often have transcendental skills available to them instead. It is rare for a quarter or pure-blood to be able to use transcendentals, but examples of such include Ran Sairofe, Kubera Leez, and Rao Leez. In the distant past, humans were able to draw power from both gods (divine magic) and suras (fiendish magic). After humans ended their connection with the suras and the gods made humans promise to borrow power only from them, there remained communities that continued to worship suras, such as the village where Ian Rajof grew up; these humans were considered heretics. History Humans were born after the nastikas and the astikas, and lived with them until the Cataclysm. The primeval god Brahma created the barrier and checkpoint systems to protect their main cities from sura attacks. After the Cataclysm, many humans began to shun halfs. Quarters, on the other hand, continued to maintain their legal rights. References Category:Index Category:Inhabitants